Talk:Agender/@comment-31.48.110.181-20150510031614/@comment-26445107-20150612143253
Reply to the above ^ "doesnt really work there. youre talkin about visual differences" It's not the best analogy, yes, but it's okay. It's not necessary visual, but it's something you feel clearly (for both you and other people). And often it's visual (for example when people wear androgyne clothes or use behavior different from how they supposed to behave based on their assigned genders), so you're wrong. It's visual to us and the most of people. "it seems here everyones preaching that 'gender' is separate from 'sex' and im the mind. my argument is that it isnt, theyre both the same thing and that some part of it is how we function mentally" I have no idea how YOU function mentally. You said yourself, that it's not visual xD To ME, gender is separate from sex. Yes. It's something that is very clear. ? Ok, jokes aside, seriously, it's something commonly agreed, you want scientific arguments or anything? I'm not going to provide anything like that, find for yourself, I'm replying just for courtesy, cuz you said you wanted to "find out". "also i didnt even mention the word deviant, idk where you picked that up from, i dont think youre a deviant" No, you do. You spelled "mental issues" quite a few times. I just continued your thoughts, sorry if you don't mean it, but you're bound to think that way if you use it. Your theory is that everyone who has penis is male and who has vagina is female, is that right? By that theory of yours you have to come to conclusion that everyone who has penis and disagree that they are male are deviants, etc. By that theory of yours you have to come to conclusion that penises enter vaginas and it's something natural and hence it's natural to be heterosexual. And that everyone who has penis should experience sexual desire just because they have penis, so asexual people are "mental" too. So they are all "mental", very convenient way to think. So you have to come to conclusion that all LGBTQA+ people are deviants. And here is where the theory disrespects all LGBTQA+ people's rights and calls all of us deviants. The biggest problem of that theory is that LGBTQA+ people do exist and that they don't agree that they are deviants. Something is not natural/normal to you? But it's natural and normal to us. To be honest, I don't blame you, because it's hard to understand if you don't feel it. before I realized that what I experience is "agender" I thought I'm weird. However, if you'd try to realize that people are different, that 'd be better for everyone. And honestly, I understand what you mean there and how you got there. Yeah, it seems logical. But it's not. The world is bigger than you think it is. "to make you want to go to this extent of considering yourself another gender just because youre not accpeted for what you like/" Sorry if I phrased it wrong. To me it's not "going to this extent". How should I explain... no idea. I'm not another gender, I have no gender and my interests don't have a gender too. I WAS NOT forced "to go to that extent", it's just natural. I just saw that my personality doesn't match what is considered being boy or girl. Like, you see, I'm not agianst your desire to find out, but stop pushing your theories on us, it's not gonna work. You don't know how we feel, so why not to ask and try to understand? Do you seriously believe that thousands of people who consider themselves nonbinary are just stupid and you're the clever one here? Do you seriously think none of us considered how we feel and looked it up much more seriously than anyone else, cuz it's very important to us? Do you believe that sex-changing surgeries is something that people don't think seriously about?